Kimi to boku
by Kasumi7
Summary: Hmmm... Is vielleicht für manche etwas traurig zu lesen. Shuichi ist schwer krank...ach, lest es einfach selber, ich kann einfach keine summaries schreiben. Viiieeel Spaß!


AN: * smile * Ich habs endlich geschafft, die zweite fanfic in meinem Leben zu schreiben! War nicht ganz einfach. Also, ich freue mich, wenn ihr die Geschichte lest, noch mehr, wenn sie euch gefällt und ganz wahnsinnig wenn ihr am Ende noch Zeit habt, mir ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen. Das ist ja erst meine zweite fic und man kann sich ja schließlich nur durch Kritik und Übung verbessern. Also dann viel Spaß, byebye na no daaaa, Kasumi  
  
Autorin: Mizusaki_Kasumi Disclaimer: Jaja, auch wenn ich das genauso schade finde wie manch anderer, aber die süßen Jungs aus Gravitation und alle anderen darin vorkommenden Charas gehören mir leider nicht. Sorry ^_-.  
  
Kimi to boku ----------------  
  
* Shuichi *  
  
Wer bin ich? Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder. In der letzten Zeit ist mir meistens schrecklich schlecht und das wird immer schlimmer. Wie jeden morgen stehe ich vor meinem Badezimmerspiegel, dem Badezimmerspiegel meines Zimmers im Krankenhaus. So beginnt mein Tag immer seit ich vor zwei Monaten hier "eingezogen" bin. Es ist ein kleines Ritual - mein kleines Ritual um den Tag zu beginnen. Wenn ich zurückblicke ist es gar nicht so lange her, dass ich mit Hiro und Fujisaki als "Bad Luck" durch ganz Japan getourt bin und ich vermisse diese Zeit. Vor knapp zweieinhalb Monaten war noch alles anders, vor zweieinhalb Monaten... All das hat sich damals schlagartig geändert, als ich auf der Bühne zusammengebrochen bin. Sie waren geschockt, denn ich hatte alles geheim gehalten...bis es nicht mehr ging, bis mir meine Krankheit einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Ich stehe noch immer vor dem Spiegel, reiße aber jetzt den Blick gewaltsam von meinem Abbild los... Bin ich das überhaupt noch? Auf den Photos von mir und Eiri lacht mir immer ein fröhlicher Junge entgegen, mit pinken Haaren und einem strahlenden Lächeln. Wo ist er geblieben? Ich blicke zur Uhr, versuche mich von diesen melancholischen Gedanken zu lösen. Warum habe ich denn nur gerade heute so eine Stimmung, eigentlich ist es so ein schöner Tag. Jetzt verlasse ich endlich das Bad und trete in mein kleines Krankenzimmer. Die Wände waren kahl, damals, als ich hier einzog. Ich habe sie mit Postern und vielen Photos dekoriert; so kann ich wenigstens jeden morgen als erstes meinen Eiri sehen und die Menschen, die mir sonst wichtig sind. Mein Blick schweift über die Wände weiter zu dem kleinen Tisch, der am Fenster steht. Ich sehe auf den frischen Blumenstrauß mit der "Get well soon!" - Karte, ein Geschenk von Hiro, K und Fujisaki. Eigentlich vergeht keine Woche, in der sie mich nicht mindestens zweimal besuchen und ich freue mich immer sehr auf diese Tage. Sie bringen mir ein bisschen von der Normalität zurück, die ich noch vor so kurzer Zeit hatte. Manchmal kommt sogar Sakano mit. Beim Gedanken daran muss ich lächeln; letzte Woche haben Hiro und Suguru ihre Instrumente und ein Mikrofon mitgebracht. Da war ich für zwei Stunden aus meiner Krankenhauskluft geschlüpft und hatte sie gegen mein Bühnenoutfit getauscht. Zuerst war ich geschockt. Alles sah anders aus, alles war viel zu weit. Ich hatte doch mal gut in diesen Sachen ausgesehen... Danach haben wir das Krankenhaus in eine Bühne verwandelt. Es hatte einen irren Spaß gemacht, für Momente schien alles fast wie früher. Die Krankenschwestern der Station und die Kinder der über uns liegenden Kinderstation hatten wie gebannt in mein Zimmer gesehen und geklatscht. Die Welt schien sich nur um mich zu drehen, sogar mein Idol Sakuma Ryuichi war gekommen und hatte mit mir zusammen gesungen. Er kommt mich sowieso oft besuchen, was mich ziemlich freut. Hinterher hatte ich dann sogar allen Autogramme geben müssen. An diesem Abend war ich überglücklich aber auch total erschöpft in die Kissen meines Bettes gesunken. Ich habe mit Eiri noch lange geredet; er war da - wie jeden Abend - bis ich einschlief. Damals habe ich begonnen zu ahnen, dass er alles weiß. Eigentlich kann er es nicht wissen; nur Tohma und Hiro wissen wirklich alles. Tohma weiß es, weil die Promotion für "Bad Luck" gestoppt werden musste und Hiro war mein bester Freund. Ich musste es ihm einfach sagen und hatte ihm das Versprechen abgerungen, es niemandem zu sagen. Er würde es Eiri niemals sagen, Hiro bricht seine Versprechen nicht. Aber alle anderen kennen nur die öffentliche Erklärung, dafür hat K gesorgt. Auch er weiß die volle Wahrheit nicht. Nach meiner Einlieferung hier hat K ein Interview gegeben und erklärt, ich wäre krank, "Bad Luck" würde bis auf weiteres pausieren müssen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er die Journalisten dazu gebracht hat, sich einigermaßen damit zufrieden zu geben, aber K hat da sicher wieder seine speziellen Wege. Nein, niemand soll die Wahrheit wissen, vor allem nicht Eiri. Ich kann ihm einfach nicht sagen, dass er in jetzt knapp noch zehn Monaten zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben jemanden verlieren wird, den er liebt. Gewusst habe ich das schon vor zwei Monaten bei diesem Interview. Damals hatten mir die Ärzte gesagt, ich hätte nur noch ein Jahr zu Leben obwohl ich erst 20 Jahre alt bin. Ich habe Leukämie. Zuerst habe ich das gar nicht glauben können. Sicher, in der Zeit davor war ich häufig müde gewesen und hatte Nasenbluten, aber ich hielt das für Stresserscheinungen. Es war einfach zu viel zu tun gewesen, das neue Album war fertig und wir hatten Videos zu drehen, Interviews zu geben und, und, und... Und überhaupt, ich hatte es mir nicht leisten können, krank zu sein, wo doch unsere Tour bald starten sollte. Alle gaben sich so große Mühe; hätte ich sie hängen lassen sollen? Nein, die Tabletten aus der Apotheke und viel Kaffee hielten mich ganz gut in Form, wie ich damals glaubte und das Nasenbluten konnte ich vor Hiro und den anderen da noch ganz gut verheimlichen.  
  
Und wieder zwinge ich meine Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück, zwinge mich dazu, aus dem Fenster auf den Balkon zu sehen, wo ein fröhlicher Frühlingstag nur auf mich zu warten scheint. Ich gehe hinüber zum Schrank, lege meinen Pyjama ab und tausche ihn gegen meine normalen Sachen. Ich packe meine Reisetasche, denn ab heute darf ich für eine Woche nach Hause zu Eiri. Der Arzt hat mir gesagt, meine Werte wären erst mal soweit stabil, also hatte ich entschieden, Urlaub zu machen. Eiri hatte sich auch gefreut, als er die Nachricht von mir erfuhr. Aber natürlich würde er mir das nie zeigen. Aber darüber liegt auch ein Schatten, denn ich werde es ihm sagen müssen. So, wie es im Moment ist, scheint es mir auch nicht richtig. Er vernachlässigt seine Arbeit wegen mir; er ist fast ständig, fast jeden Tag hier. Ich weiß, dass er mit meinem Arzt spricht und ihn immer wieder fragt, wann ich wieder gesund sein werde. Ich weiß es, denn ich hatte Dr. Shimido nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, Eiri zu erzählen, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt. Auch K und die anderen rechnen jeden Tag damit, dass ich anrufe und ihnen erzähle, ich bin gesund und komme nach Hause. Sie hoffen das, obwohl ich durch die Chemotherapie schon keine Haare mehr habe und ziemlich abgenommen habe. Meine Klamotten hängen wie Säcke an mir herunter, eigentlich bin ich nur noch ein Schatten von dem, was ich einmal war: Shindo Shuichi, der Sänger der aufstrebenden Band "Bad Luck". Wenn Hiro mich allein besuchen kommt reden wir manchmal über diese Dinge. Er ist mein einziger Vertrauter und ich weiß, dass ich ihm alles erzählen kann, ohne das er es Eiri oder einem von den anderen erzählt. Wenn es mir ganz schlecht geht, versucht er mir Mut zu machen; er sagt mir, dass alles bestimmt doch noch gut wird und wir bald wieder zusammen singen werden. Das ist wohl auch ein bisschen seine Art, damit umzugehen.  
  
Trotz dieser Gedanken fühle ich mich heute relativ fit und eigentlich freue ich mich doch auf den Tag. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagt mir, dass noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit ist, bis Eiri mich abholen kommt. Ich freue mich so auf ihn, freue mich auf eine normale Woche, in der wir alle die Dinge tun können, die nur zusammen Spaß machen. Ich möchte unsere Wohnung sehen; ob sie sich wohl verändert hat? Ob meine Sachen noch immer in dem Schrank im Wohnzimmer liegen? Eine Woche ist so wenig Zeit, so wenig...und ich will soviel tun. Ich merke, wie meine Gedanken wieder abschweifen aber ich will es diesmal nicht zulassen. Ich versuche, an schöne Tage mit Yuki zu denken, möchte die strahlenden Maitage mit ihm genießen. Ich gehe hinüber zum Balkon und stoße die Tür auf. Ein bisschen fürchte ich mich hinauszugehen; als ich das in der letzten Woche gewagt habe, habe ich vor dem Krankenhaus einige Fans bemerkt. Als ich dann vom Geländer herabblickte schrie jemand:  
  
"Da ist er! Ich habe Shuichi gesehen!"  
  
Nicht einmal hier bin ich völlig alleine und immer wieder schaffen es tatsächlich Reporter, die Geheimnummer meines Telefonanschlusses herauszubekommen und rufen mich hier an, um um Interviews zu betteln oder zu fragen, wann wir wieder auf der Bühne zu sehen sein werden. Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass das nie wieder sein wird? Vielleicht lassen sie mich ja dann in Ruhe...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Plötzlich kriege ich einen Schreck, als ich jemanden die Tür öffnen höre. Endlich! Eiri ist da, das Warten hat ein Ende. Ein wenig fühle ich mich wie der pinkhaarige, fröhliche Junge auf den Photos, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe. Ich drehe mich um und sammle meine Kräfte; ich will, das alles so ist wie immer. Also laufe ich die drei Schritte auf Yuki zu und klammere mich an ihn, halte ihn ganz fest, will ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
  
"Eeeeiiiiriiiiiiii! Endlich bist du daaaa!"  
  
"Hey, nicht so stürmisch. Heute ist ein guter Tag, was? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
  
"Nein, nicht im Moment, alles ist gut!"  
  
"Gut, dann kannst du ja jetzt meinen Arm loslassen, den brauch ich nämlich noch!"  
  
Verlegen lasse ich ihn los, lege meine rechte Hand hinter den Kopf.  
  
"Gomen ne Eiri. Es ist nur...ich hab dich so schrecklich vermisst."  
  
"Baka! Ich war doch gestern noch bei dir, bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
  
"Trotzdem....Lass uns hier abhauen, ich will nach Hause."  
  
"Moment, ich hab noch was für dich.",  
  
Und dabei zieht er eine pinkhaarige Perücke aus der Tüte, die er in der Hand hat.  
  
"Ich dachte, du willst doch bestimmt nicht so auf die Straße gehen. Sie kommt deiner früheren Frisur ziemlich Nahe..."  
  
"Eiriii...!"  
  
Ich muss anfangen zu weinen, seit wann denkt er an so was? Ich setze die Perücke auf, es stimmt, es sieht fast aus wie früher, sogar die Länge stimmt. Glücklich betrachte ich mich in meinem kleinen Handspiegel.  
  
"Danke Eiri!",  
  
flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr.  
  
"Schon gut, lass uns jetzt gehen."  
  
"Haiiiii."  
  
Er nimmt meine Tasche vom Bett und ich packe Eiri wieder am Arm wie ein kleines Hündchen. So verlassen wir das Zimmer Nr. 6819 und die Krankenschwestern sehen uns nach, als wir den Gang zur Tür hinunter gehen und schließlich die Krebsstation verlassen. Ein paar Minuten später stehen wir vor dem Krankenhaus und ich atme erst mal tief ein. Das Wetter ist prima. Meine Tasche wird im Kofferraum des schwarzen Mercedes verfrachtet während ich mich schon mal auf den Beifahrersitz setze. Eiri steigt auch ein und wir fahren los. In einem ziemlich schnellen Tempo.  
  
"Warum fährst du so schnell Eiri? Ich will die Stadt sehen, fahr langsamer. Bitte!"  
  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Naja...wir haben nachher noch einen Termin."  
  
"Wieso? Ich will heute nur bei dir sein!"  
  
"Shuichi, es muss sein, glaub mir."  
  
Damit ist unser Gespräch beendet und keiner von uns sagt mehr etwas, bis wir etwa 30 Minuten später vor Eiris Wohnblock anhalten. Er will meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum heben.  
  
"Nein. Ich will das machen. Ich kann das allein.." sage ich, während ich meine Reisetasche selbst in die Hand nehme.  
  
"Aber der Aufzug ist kaputt und das sind drei Stockwerke."  
  
"Ist mir egal, ich mach das allein!"  
  
"Gut. Aber jammere mir nicht die Ohren voll."  
  
Fünf Minuten später bereue ich es bereits; die Stufen scheinen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Eiri wartet geduldig auf mich und bietet mir noch einmal an, meine Tasche zu tragen, was ich jedoch ablehne. Früher war es nie ein Problem, wenn der Aufzug mal kaputt war. Aber ich bin tapfer, beiße die Zähne zusammen und jammere nicht. Ich will Eiri nicht gleich an unserem ersten Tag verärgern. Schließlich haben wir es dann doch geschafft und stehen vor unserer Wohnungstür. Er schließt auf und ich trete ein. Alles ist noch dunkel hier drin. Typisch Eiri, er hat die Vorhänge noch nicht aufgezogen. Die Tür schnappt zu, minutenlang ist alles komplett still.  
  
"Ü-ber-raaaaa-schung!  
  
Plötzlich geschieht alles auf einmal. Die Vorhänge werden aufgerissen, das Licht angeschaltet und ich sehe ein "Welcome Shuichi!" - Plakat quer durch unser Wohnzimmer hängen. Sie sind alle da, alle meine Freunde: K, Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi und sogar der wie immer schwer gestresste Sakano. Ich schaue abwechselnd von Yuki zu Hiro und wieder zu Yuki.  
  
"Eiri, warst du das? War das deine Idee?"frage ich und gucke mich erstaunt um.  
  
"K und Hiro haben geholfen."  
  
"Freust du dich?", das war Hiro.  
  
"Wir wollten mit dir feiern. Jetzt bist du bestimmt bald wieder gesund."  
  
"Jaaaaa! Kumagoro glaubt das auch Shu-chan!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten fällt mir Ryuichi um den Hals. Ich muss lachen, ich habe echt tolle Freunde.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
An diesem Tag finde ich das alles unglaublich toll; ich freue mich wirklich riesig. Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell bis schließlich so gegen Mitternacht alle gehen. Ryuichi verlässt als letzter die Wohnung und umarmt mich nochmal. Dann ist alles still, ich lasse mich langsam auf die Wohnzimmercouch fallen. Eiri setzt sich zu mir und ich lehne mich an seine Schulter.  
  
"Hattest du Spass?"  
  
« Ja. Danke, das war toll. »  
  
"Gut, denn so schnell machen wir das nicht wieder. Guck dir mal die Wohnung an."  
  
Ich hebe meinen Kopf und gucke einmal rund durch das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Ja, ein bisschen unordentlich ist es schon...Dann räumen wir das morgen eben auf."  
  
"Hm. Aber jetzt gehen wir wohl besser ins Bett."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten geht Eiri als erster ins Bad; danach legt er sich gleich schlafen. Nachdem ich selbst meinen Pyjama anhabe, folge ich ihm. Ich bleibe noch einen Moment in der Tür stehen und betrachte Eiris schlafendes Gesicht. Morgen werde ich das erste mal seit langem wieder neben ihm aufwachen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Am nächsten Morgen werde ich vom Zwitschern der Vögel und von einem intensiven Kaffeegeruch geweckt. Seit wann riecht es im Krankenhaus so? Ich schaue mich um und die Erinnerung kehrt langsam zurück...ich bin ja zu Hause. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln sehe ich mich um; mein Blick fällt auf den Wecker.  
  
"Waaaas? Schon 11 Uhr?"  
  
Ich kann es nicht glauben, wo ist Eiri? Und warum hat er mich nicht geweckt? Plötzlich habe ich eine unerklärliche Angst. Angst, dass er nicht mehr da ist und ich alleine bin. "Eiiiriiiii! Wo bist du?"  
  
Ich falle fast aus dem Bett und laufe in Panik durch die Wohnung. Schließlich erreiche ich die Küche...Eiri ist noch da und jetzt sehe ich auch, wo der Kaffeeduft herkommt. Ich falle ihm in die Arme und weine.  
  
"Eiri, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Jetzt ist der Tag schon halb rum...wir haben doch nur so wenig Zeit."  
  
Er legt seine Arme um mich und streichelt mir über den Kopf. Sein Gesicht schaut ungläubig; sanft dreht er mein Gesicht hoch, so dass ich ihn ansehen muss. Tränen laufen immer noch meine Wangen herunter.  
  
"Hey, ist doch gut. Du hast so friedlich geschlafen, ich konnte dich einfach nicht wecken."  
  
"Ich hab geträumt, du wärst weg....."  
  
Langsam beruhige ich mich und er überredet mich, zu frühstücken. Es schmeckt wunderbar, das erste Frühstück seit langem zu Hause. Auch heute fühle ich mich überraschend gut, vielleicht werde ich ja wenigstens diese eine Woche halbwegs normal verbringen können.  
  
"Was willst du heute machen?"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Was du heute machen willst hab ich gefragt. Ich meine du wirst wohl nicht den ganzen Tag hier sitzen wollen oder?"  
  
Ich überlege kurz. Was will ich denn eigentlich...am liebsten alles auf einmal. Schon beginne ich aufzuzählen:  
  
"Als erstes will ich ins Studio und dann mit dir in den Park...und dann will ich ins Kino gehen und Eis essen und in den Zoo und...und...und..."  
  
"Nun mal langsam, der Tag hat nur 24 Stunden. Außerdem habe ich auch keine Lust, meinen Urlaub in Hektik zu verbringen."  
  
Hatte ich richtig gehört? Hatte er Urlaub gesagt? Ich starre Yuki ungläubig an, sehe direkt in seine schönen, grünen Augen, die so geheimnisvoll leuchten.  
  
"Was? Sehe ich irgendwie komisch aus?"  
  
"Hast du wirklich die ganze Woche frei? Ganz ganz ehrlich?"  
  
"Na ich kann dich wohl schlecht alleine lassen, nachher zerstörst du mir die Wohnung."  
  
Eiri dreht sich plötzlich weg, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er lächelt und nicht will, dass ich es sehe. Ich sage dazu nichts mehr, einen Augenblick schweigen wir uns nun an.  
  
"Na gut, wenn du dich nicht entscheiden kannst..."  
  
"Nein Eiri, ich will Musik machen. Ich will ins Studio. Bitte komm mit ja?"  
  
"Willst du da nicht lieber alleine sein? Da sind genug Leute und ich..."  
  
"Nein, komm mit."  
  
Und wie am Tag zuvor auch klammere ich mich an seinen Arm Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht irgendwann von Übelkeit überrascht werde oder einfach umkippe. Es ist schon 14 Uhr als wir schließlich das Haus verlassen; ich bin richtig unruhig und kann es kaum erwarten. Heute macht es mir nichts aus, dass Eiri mit dem schwarzen Benz durch die Stadt rast, im Gegenteil, es scheint trotzdem alles unendlich lange zu dauern Endlich erreichen wir das große Gebäude, auf dem in großen Buchstaben "NG Productions" steht. Auf dem Flur kommt uns Seguchi Tohma entgegen. Er geht an uns vorbei und würdigt mich keines Blickes. Ich bemerke aber, wie Yuki ihn drohend ansieht und entscheide mich, im Moment keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Im Studio angekommen gucken mich vier Augenpaare ungläubig an.  
  
"Shuichi? Was machst du denn hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte euch besuchen! Aber wenn ihr wollt kann ich ja auch wieder gehen..." sage ich in gespielt beleidigtem Ton.  
  
"Nein, es ist schön das du da bist nur...ungewohnt."  
  
"Was ist jetzt? Kuckt mich doch nicht alle so an, da bekomm ich ja Angst."  
  
"Ok...na dann ...Fujisaki, wir waren gerade bei...ach ja Glaring dream."  
  
Und ab da ist es für keinen der vier anderen mehr ungewohnt; ich gehe in die schalldichte Kabine und nehme das Mikrofon in die Hand. Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ich singe die ganze Verzweiflung der letzten Monate aus mir heraus...in diesem einen wundervollen Lied das mich so an Eiri erinnert und an den Beginn unserer Karriere. Ich merke es gar nicht aber während ich singe laufen mir heiße Tränen die Wangen herunter. Als das Lied zu Ende ist, sinke ich neben dem Mikrofon auf den Boden Ich weine, still und leise in mich hinein. Aber ich bin glücklich, so glücklich war ich lange nicht mehr. Hiro fragt, ob es geht oder ob wir aufhören sollen, aber das will ich auf keinen Fall. So vergeht der Rest des Tages wie im Flug und als ich schließlich mit Eiri abends das Studio verlasse bin ich völlig fertig. Die Heimfahrt verläuft ruhig und zu Hause schleppe ich mich die Treppe hoch und falle sofort ins Bett.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Der Rest der Woche verläuft fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Ich erlebe jeden Tag wie einen neuen, wunderschönen Traum und das Beste ist, dass Eiri alles mit mir zusammen macht. Ich frage mich, warum er so nett zu mir ist. Nicht eine Stichelei in der ganzen Woche; fast ist es unheimlich. Ob er etwas ahnt? Während dieser paar Tage habe ich sogar vor den ständigen Übelkeitsattacken einigermaßen Ruhe, zwar muss ich etwas aufpassen, was mir in meinem Übermut nicht leicht fällt, aber Eiri schafft es immer wieder, mich zum rechten Zeitpunkt zu stoppen. Heute ist unser letzter Abend, ich habe mir etwas vorgemacht, die ganze Woche lang. Ich habe den Moment, in dem ich es ihm sagen will, immer wieder verschoben. Auch er hatte offensichtlich seinen Spaß, hätte ich ihn ihm nehmen sollen? Aber heute gibt es kein Zurück, ich will ihm alles sagen, dazu habe ich mich in langen Gesprächen mit Hiro durchgerungen. Er nahm mir die letzten Zweifel und sprach mir Mut zu. Eiri hat doch ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen...zu wissen, das er mich verlieren wird. Wir haben und beide dazu entschieden, den Tag gemütlich zu Hause zu verbringen. Es ist jetzt früher Abend, wir sitzen beide auf der Wohnzimmercouch. Ich liege in Eiris Schoß und er streichelt mir langsam über den Rücken. Wie beruhigend und schön das ist! Ich fühle mich so geborgen. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich nie mit ihm reden werde, wenn ich hier liegen bleibe, zu verlockend ist der Gedanke in Eiris Schoß einzuschlafen. Also hebe ich widerwillig meinen Kopf.  
  
"Eiri, lass uns noch mal in den Park gehen."  
  
Ich stehe auf und gehe ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Aber es ist schon spät, du solltest bald schlafen gehen."  
  
"NEIN..."  
  
Und dabei drehe ich mich ruckartig zu ihm um und sehe ihn an, bettele ihn fast an.  
  
"Nein, bitte lass uns gehen ja? Bitte, es ist so wichtig."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, es ist bestimmt kalt draußen und wenn du krank wirst..."  
  
"Werde ich nicht, nur lass uns jetzt gehen!"  
  
"Na gut, ich habe dich gewarnt."  
  
Und so ziehen wir uns an. Yuki besteht darauf, dass ich noch eine extra Jacke anziehe, was ich nach anfänglichem, sinnlosen Widerstand auch tue. Mittlerweile ist es mir egal, ich will nur endlich los, fühle einfach, das der Park der richtige Ort ist, zu reden.  
  
Endlich im Park angekommen gehen wir langsam, schweigend nebeneinander her. Es scheint, als ob jeder seinen Gedanken nachhängt. Vor einer Bank bleibe ich dann stehen und wir setzen uns. Es ist ein friedlicher, lauer Maiabend. Eine Weile betrachten wir den Mond, ich atme noch einmal tief durch, jetzt oder nie, das weiß ich genau.  
  
"Eiri, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden. Ich muss dir jetzt einfach etwas erzählen, unterbrich mich bitte nicht, es ist so schon schwer genug."  
  
Er guckt mich überrascht an. Jetzt sehen wir uns direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist alles so kompliziert, ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich meine, du warst so nett zu mir, die ganze Zeit über...und ich...ich meine, das hast du nicht verdient..."  
  
Beruhigend legt er mir seine Hand auf die Schulter und sieht mich fest an. Ich weiß, das ich es ihm sagen kann, ich habe das Gefühl, ihm alles sagen zu können.  
  
"Als das alles angefangen hat, als ich damals zusammengebrochen bin.. da haben sie dir...habe ich dir erzählt, das alles in Ordnung ist, und das es nichts schlimmes ist..."  
  
Er sagt nichts, nickt nur, aber sein Blick hat sich verändert. Der feste Blick ist geblieben und dann auch wieder nicht...ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Wir sehen uns nicht länger an, sitzen jetzt nebeneinander und sehen in dieselbe Richtung. Meine Augen halten sich an der kleinen, sichtbaren Mondsichel fest. Ich blicke stur darauf als gäbe es dort etwas besonderes zu sehen.  
  
"Eiri, es tut mir leid...es tut mir alles so leid"  
  
Und während ich das sage verschleiern Tränen meinen Blick.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, also sage ich es einfach so, wie es nun mal ist. Ich habe Leukämie...Dr. Shimido sagt, es sind nur noch zehn Monate bis ich..."  
  
Das bisschen Fassung was ich mir bis dahin noch bewahrt hatte fällt wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen; nun ist es raus. Ich sitze nur noch da und weine hilflos. Eiri sagt gar nichts, es ist auch sonst alles völlig still. Kann er nicht wenigstens schreien, zynisch sein, wie sonst auch immer? Irgendwas tun, nur nicht einfach so dasitzen und Schweigen? Diese Stille ist einfach unheimlich. Eiri, nenn mich Idiot oder sonst irgendwas gemeines aber sag etwas! Bitte! Wir sitzen lange so da, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie lange, es kommt mir jedenfalls wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Ich sah ihn an, er sitzt da und hat seinen Blick noch immer in die schwarze Nacht geheftet. Diesen festen...wissenden Blick Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet, es verschlägt mir fast die Sprache.  
  
"Baka! Hast du dich also doch endlich entschlossen, es mir zu sagen."  
  
"Woher? Woher weißt du...?Und seit wann?"  
  
"Seit zirka einem Monat. Und es ist doch egal woher, ich wollte es aus deinem Mund hören."  
  
"Warum...hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"  
  
"Wolltest du denn das ich es weiß?"  
  
Genau das war es, ich hatte es ihm nicht sagen wollen, nicht sagen können. Aber wer hatte...?  
  
"Hat Hiro...?  
  
"Nein. Es ist doch egal, denk nicht darüber nach."  
  
"Aber es weiß doch sonst keiner, nur er..."  
  
Ich überlege kurz, wenn Hiro es ihm nicht erzählt hatte, wer dann? Hiro war doch der einzige...nein, da war noch jemand, der es gewusst hatte, dem ich es hatte sagen müssen, auch wenn ich das damals wiederwillig getan hatte: Tohma. Es ist auch nur logisch, Yuki sieht ihn schließlich öfter.  
  
"Tohma hat es dir gesagt, oder?"  
  
Sein Schweigen deutet mir an, dass ich Recht habe. Es war jetzt sowieso egal, nur wundert es mich. Wenn Eiri schon seit einem Monat über alles Bescheid weiß, warum kümmert er sich dann so um mich? Dann weiß er doch, das es keinen Zweck mehr hat, dann kann er doch auch arbeiten gehen und...  
  
"Warum? Warum bleibst du bei mir? Wenn du alles weißt...weißt du auch, das es keinen Sinn mehr hat. Eiri, wie kannst du bei mir bleiben, ich bin doch jetzt so...so...anders! Dann fang doch wieder an, dein Leben zu leben und lass mich..."  
  
Keine Reaktion, er antwortet mir nicht, schaut nur auch weiter geradeaus. Es ist dieselbe unangenehme Stille wie vorhin, und ich wünsche mir wieder, er solle mich wenigstens anschreien...aber es passiert nichts.  
  
"Du bist ein Idiot! Sag mir nicht was ich tun soll, hörst du?!"  
  
Ich zucke zusammen und warte eigentlich auf eine weitere zynische Bemerkung oder darauf, dass er jetzt einfach aufsteht und weggeht. Innerlich bereite ich mich schon darauf vor, ihm nachlaufen zu müssen.  
  
"Was ich mache ist meine Sache!"  
  
"Aber ich..."  
  
"Sei still! Ich mache, was ich will!"  
  
Will er dann bei mir bleiben? Ich kann das nicht fassen, seine Reaktion ist so völlig anders als alles worauf ich vorbereitet war oder mit dem ich noch gerechnet habe. Ich suche erneut seinen Blick und sehe in Eiris wunderschöne Augen und jetzt endlich sieht er mich auch an. Ich kann diesen Blick nicht beschreiben, aber ich fühle mich jetzt unglaublich erleichtert. Egal was kommt, wir haben jetzt Klarheit und nun habe ich das Gefühl, ich kann ihm wirklich alles erzählen. Wir sitzen noch eine Weile so da; dann schaue ich auf die Uhr und stelle fest, dass es schon fast Mitternacht ist. Wir sind fast fünf Stunden hier gewesen. Eiri verfolgt meinen Blick, stellt ebenfalls fest, dass es sehr spät geworden ist und endlich rappeln wir uns auf und machen uns auf den Heimweg. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihn die ganze Zeit ansehen, es ist einfach wie ein Traum. Er wird bei mir bleiben, ich kann es nicht fassen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FinalNotes: Na? Hats euch gefallen * neugierigguck*? Ich hoffe doch ja. Erstmal auf jeden Fall Danke, das ihr euch bis hier druchgekämpft habt * artigverbeug *. Ich freue mich wie gesagt über jedes Feedback * liebausgroßenAugenguck * Ich hoffe, ich hab dran gedacht, alle "Yuki"s in "Eiri" umzuändern, wenn nicht, sorry! Und ansonsten is hierzu noch zu sagen, das sich bei manchen meiner Charakterauslegungen grade auf Yukis Seite sicherlich die Geister scheiden, ich wollt zum Abschluß nur sagen, dass ich ihn nun mal so empfinde und ihn dann auch darstelle. Ausserdem befindet ja auch er sich hier in einer Extremsituation, in der man nun mal anders handelt als es eventuell nomal is. So, nun aber Schluss, ich bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen *winkt *Und noch mal danke fürs lesen.  
  
Byebye na no daaa, eure Kasumi 


End file.
